


Pinball

by alianora



Series: Carnival [17]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fun and Games, rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Too much sugar!





	Pinball

Title: Pinball  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Series: Fun and Games [#5](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%235)  
Summery: Too much sugar!

 

Jayne flattened himself against the table as the girl and Kaylee came whooping by again.

They'd been running around in circles all day, hyped up on sugar and who knows what else after Mal let Kaylee make the doc another birthday cake.

Kaylee had been having a grand ol' time, teasing the doc 'til he blushed bright red and laughing so hard she almost fell over at every command the captain tried to give her. But she was starting to wind down, spending more time panting at the corners and slumping down onto the wall, just to struggle back to her feet when the girl came 'round again. Kaylee finally gave up, sprawling on the floor at the feet of the others at the table.

The girl was still going. She didn't even seem to notice that Kaylee wasn't chasing after her anymore. She just kept doing laps 'round Serenity, her face all lit up like a Christmas tree and her hair flying out behind her like one of them flags on a castle.

"A pennant!" She hollered as she whirled into the room. She spun around him for a second, little hands dancing 'side his face, and he had to shut his eyes to keep from getting all dizzy watching her.

"A..what?" The doc looked at his sister in confusion.

"Her hair," Jayne said helpfully.

The doc blinked at him. "Oh, of course," he said uncertainly. He was finally getting a clue, sitting on the floor where Kaylee had finally come to a stop. Her head was about to drop onto his thigh, and it was gonna be awful funny to see him jump and fall all over himself when it happened too.

But before it could, his sister was suddenly tugging at Jayne's shirt. "Come dance!" She pleaded, those big eyes bugging out at him. She was weaving where she stood - less like she was listening to whatever freaky music that played usual in her head, and more like her legs was gonna give out at any second.

He glowered. She was cheating, using those eye tricks. She knew better.

She shook her head and staggered sideways. "Knowing is half the battle," she nodded solemnly at him as he grabbed her to keep her from falling on her ass.

She leaned against his shoulder, giggling drunkenly, little hands clinging to his bicep.

His hands were wrapped around her waist, and he blinked at how big and clumsy they looked on her bitty self. He shrugged his shoulder, throwing her more off balance and tumbled her down into his lap. "Gonna break something, running 'round like that," he grumbled. The grouchiness was halfhearted at best, which she knew, 'cause she ignored him totally and draped herself 'cross his legs, dangling her head backwards to look at her brother upside down.

"Siiiiiiiimon," she slurred. "Another piece of cake?" She batted her eyes at her brother.

Jayne snorted. Nice to see he wasn't the only one she tried that trick on.

"I really don't think you need any more," the doc said dryly. "Plus, the last piece is mine. Birthday rules."

"Jaaaayne," the girl whined, tilting her head back up against his shoulder. "Make him share."

"Hell, little girl, even I don't break birthday rules. They's sacred."

She pouted at him, which might've worked, only she was half drunk on most of a birthday cake, and it looked more like she was trying to look at her mouth with her nose in the way, which was pretty damn funny.

She stuck her tongue out at him for that, and ended up licking his cheek. Which sent her and Kaylee into hysterics, and even the doc smiled at Jayne's yelp of outrage.

"Yuck," he said, trying to wipe his face off with her hair. Which was hard to do, seeing as she was laughing so hard she was about to slide right off his lap onto the floor. And he didn't want to pull her hair, which is how he ended up falling out of his chair and landing half on top of her.

She was awful soft in good places. Which he now knew in intimate-like detail, seeing as he stopped his face from hitting her backside by using his hands to break his fall.

The girl squeaked, the doc choked - Kaylee had just planted her elbow quite firm in his stomach for some reason - and Jayne took a second to get his balance back.

And enjoy the free feel, of course.

That thought earned him a thwap, although she was blushing to beat the band, and she was grinning, so he figured he wasn't in too much trouble.

He shifted enough to let her wiggle out from under him and waited 'til she sat up.

And then he planted one hand on either side of her and proceeded to use her lap as a headrest.

She gawked down at him. "She is not a pillow," she scolded.

"I ain't a chair, neither, and that never seems to stop you."

She sputtered and tugged firmly on his hair. "But, she is little and cute! She is small! Petite! Jayne is large and heavy and.."

Jayne opened one eye. "You saying I ain't cute, little girl?" His voice was dangerous.

The girl got rather flustered at that. "Jayne is...Jayne is..." And then she blushed. Bright red.

Jayne started to snicker. "You think I'm cute," he said gleefully. He poked her in the stomach. "You think I'm adorable."

"Do not," she grumbled, but the blush just got worse.

Jayne tapped his hands on her waist. " Do too!" he sang. He settled down more firmly into her lap. "What say we throw over those birthday rules and steal your brother's last piece of cake?"

"I hid it," the doc said irritably, his face a weird shade of purple. He was sitting very still, as Kaylee had finally let her head drop onto his thigh, and he seemed to have no idea how to handle it. He kept looking at his sister all funny too, but he did that a lot anyway.

"Simon has limited hiding spots," the girl leaned down and whispered to him. "But she cannot get up to get it."

Jayne squinted up at her. "Why not?"

"She cannot move her legs." She sighed sorrowfully and peeked at him from under her lashes.

He wasn't falling for that one this time. "Are they broke?"

"Jayne is lying on them," she said patiently.

He grinned evilly, "Don'tcha mean, _cute_ Jayne is lying on 'em?"

She glared. And then, she smiled quite sweetly, which made Jayne real nervous.

"What are you up to, girl?" he asked suspiciously.

She started combing busily through his hair. "She is going to make Jayne pretty!"

"Oh, hell!"

END


End file.
